His Beloved
by Kurami Rocket
Summary: He now understood. This must have been the same ecstasy his brother, Starve Venom, felt at the darkness within them. Their beloved Zarc, calling for them from deep within. Yuya felt almost foolish at having been so scared of and having resisted the darkness for so long. (Rated M jut to be safe.) (Yuya/Zarc)


**A/N** **: I have no idea what this is. And I am sorry in advance xD**

Yuya was in an endless darkness, lying on the floor, eyes closed. He could hear the endless whispers of shadows, whispering softly in his ears. Yuya felt so tired. So, he continued to lie there in the darkness as he tried to gain his bearings. The last thing he remembered was the blissful feeling of a strong and familiar power running through him as he had summoned Astrograph Magician so he and his counterparts could finally become one.

Slowly, Yuya opened his eyes.

'Where am I?'

It appeared as if he was in the headspace he and Yuto shared, but there was no sight of the other boy nor of Yugo or Yuri. Worry instantly shot through Yuya, hoping his counterparts were alright. Though as he tried to sit up, Yuya felt no strength in his limbs.

'What's wrong with me? Why don't I have any strength? Just what happened..?'

Yuya slowly closed his eyes once again as he thought about all his friends, hoping they were okay. That _he_ hadn't hurt them. That they were safe.

He continued to feel so tired and so weak. He should be more worried, and more scared. After all, he was all alone in a darkness that seemed to be calling out to him for some reason, yet even though he did feel some worry for his friends, he felt oddly calm. Almost at peace. Yuya cherished that feeling while he could. These last couple of weeks had been wrought with nothing, but pain and anguish as he desperately tried to save his allies, to stop this interdimensional war he was a part of. As he tried to stop himself from becoming a demon.

All of a sudden and without warning, the whispers intensified, calling out to Yuya. His eyes instantly opened as he could feel the slippery and cold darkness start to wrap around his body, slowly moving up his legs and towards his torso. Panic shot through Yuya as he was about to yell for the darkness to stay away, when he heard a voice.

"Odd-Eyes"

Yuya looked through the darkness as a sudden surge of desperation filled his being.

That voice it sounded so familiar. His heart ached at the sound of that voice, but why?

"Odd-Eyes"

The shadows continued to lick and slither around Yuya's body, making him shiver, but not from fear. No, he no longer felt unadulterated fear and panic, but a powerful desire course through his entire being. That voice! He had to find the source of that voice! Yuya couldn't comprehend these sudden emotions of why he felt so desperate, of why he was responding to a name that was not his own. All he knew is that he had to find where that smooth and familiar voice was coming from. Apprehension kept rising in his chest as his eyes continued to dart through the darkness.

Then the darkness around him shifted as it started to take the form of a person. Instantly, Yuya finally found strength within his body as he quickly stood up, eyes wide and heart pounding as a young man was born from the darkness.

Yuya found himself trembling as he stared at a face that mirrored his own with grey spiked up hair that had green streaks in them. Slowly, the figure rose his head. Gold eyes locked with red ones and Yuya could swore he felt his heart stop.

It was _him_. It was _him_. Yuya couldn't believe it. Zarc. _His_ Zarc. His child. His... _master_. _His master!_

Yuya had no idea how he managed to remain standing as a new onslaught of emotions penetrated his being. Love. Adoration. Belonging. Acceptance. Happiness. Family. He didn't know why and he didn't understand what was happening, but all Yuya knew was that he loved this boy. He loved him with his whole heart and soul. _He would die for him._

"Odd-Eyes", spoke the young man with a small smile, eyes softening, full of love as he raised a hand beckoning Yuya to him. At that action, Yuya gasped as he suddenly remembered everything. Memories of long ago coming back to him.

-()-

He, he had been a dragon! Along with Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri! He remembered running alongside his master in action duels, fighting proudly and loyally beside him. Yuya remembered, how he would purr with delight and content as Zarc would slowly caress his scales in loving affection.

He remembered lying outside in the grass, tail wrapped around Zarc as they lied next to each other in pure peace and content as his brothers flew above the clear night sky, playing and laughing together as they stretched their wings.

"We'll always be together, won't we Odd-Eyes?" Spoke Zarc softly, shifting his gaze from the others as he turned to look at Odd-Eyes.

 _Yes_. He promised. He would always fight alongside his beloved child no matter what. He would always protect him with everything he had. He would never let any harm come to his child. No one in this whole world would ever separate them.

Zarc reached out a gloved hand to Odd-Eyes, who drew his head closer to be stroked by his one and dearest. **Zarc, my beloved child.** He drew his body closer to Zarc, taking in his warmth and love as he allowed himself to be stroked ever so tenderly.

Yes. He would always protect his family no matter what.

-()-

Yuya felt tears falling from his eyes as his whole body continued to shake. No longer able to control himself, he sprang into the arms of the boy who had showered him with so much love and affection. Of the boy who had given him a family. Who accepted him completely.

Zarc laughed as he drew Yuya closer to his chest, voice so soft as he spoke, "Odd-Eyes it's been so long."

Yuya, was a sobbing mess as he pressed his entire body unto Zarc, screaming and pleading for his master to forgive him. For not being strong enough to protect him. For allowing him to be shattered. "Zarc. Zarc." Continued to cry Yuya. He had failed. He had lost him. He had allowed themselves to be separated, when Yuya had promised they would be together. Always. Forever. He was so sure he had lost him for good.

"It's okay, Odd-Eyes." Whispered Zarc softly, "I'm here now." Zarc, gently patted Yuya's head with the same love and tenderness Yuya remembered and adored.

"Zarc." Yuya spoke, raising his head to look into the eyes of his child. Zarc gently wiped away the tears from Yuya's face and the red and green haired boy leaned into the touch, savoring the feeling of his beloved being next to him. He once again pressed his head to Zarc's chest. Listening to his soft heartbeat. Tears fell from his eyes once again as Yuya smiled. He was here. His beloved child was really here. Fate had allowed them a chance to be together again.

Yuya's body once again trembled, but this time with delight and pleasure at the feeling of the dark shadows slowly caressing his skin. He now understood with his newly awakened memories and dragonic powers, that these cold, soft, shadows were nothing to fear at all. They were an extension of his dear master.

Yuya felt his head being lifted, as Zarc slipped fingers under his chin, tilting his head upwards.

"You'll still fight alongside me won't you Odd-Eyes?" Asked his precious child, pressing their foreheads together.

"Yes." Whispered Yuya, eyes closed. "I will. Forever. I promised you that." Zarc smiled as he took Yuya's hands into his own.

Yuya had no idea how long they stood there, frozen in time, just both of them. Yuya opened his eyes and looked once more into golden eyes. He could feel his heart beating so quickly, and was surprised to find himself looking down at soft pink lips. His face quickly heated at the dangerous temptation running through his veins. Yet, he couldn't help himself as he brought his face closer to Zarc's and before he knew it, his lips pressed lightly against the other's.

Quickly realizing what he had done, Yuya buried his face into Zarc's chest, ashamed of what he had done. He had overstepped his boundaries! This had to be wrong! Would his master be disgusted, angry, with him? Yuya whimpered at the thought. He had just gotten him back! He didn't want to lose him again because of a rash and stupid decision on his part!

"Odd-Eyes." Whispered his beloved master quietly, but Yuya refused to look back up at him due to fear of what might happen. Once more he heard his real name, "Odd-Eyes. Look at me, please."

Hesitantly and slowly, Yuya looked up and quickly spoke, "I'm, I'm sorry Zarc! I don't know what got into me! Please don't be mad at me!"

Zarc simply smiled, "It's alright Odd-Eyes. You did nothing wrong." He tightened one hand, which was still enclosed with Yuya's and brought up another to Yuya's face, tenderly cupping his cheek. And to the young dragon's surprise, Zarc closed his eyes and brought his face closer to Yuya's, just as he had done moments ago. Yuya's eyes widened further as he once again felt soft lips on his own.

Quickly, getting over the shock, he closed his eyes and kissed his child back. Letting go of Zarc's hand, he put his arms around Zarc's neck as he pressed his body closer to Zarc's, desperately, needing, to close the space between himself and his most treasured person.

Yuya still remembered the utter ecstasy he felt when he and his brothers had become one with their perfect child. The absolute power they held. Their minds and heart synched perfectly. Yuya had never felt such a strong desire and urge as he had now, to feel that rush once more. He wanted that feeling back. He wanted to become one once more. To feel that connection and beautiful power flowing through him.

Slowly, Zarc lowered Yuya onto the ground, as they continued to share their new and rekindled bond and love. It was all Yuya could do to stop himself from moaning into their shared kisses, as he felt those alluring shadows sweeping under his clothes.

Zarc placed feathery kisses on Yuya's neck, as Yuya withered and trembled in pleasure.

"Zarc.." Moaned Yuya. He was in pure bliss as he continued to feel the shadows brushing gently against his skin, stroking him in just the right way, caressing the perfect spots, just like Zarc had always done when caressing his scales.

Adding to the heavenly torture, one of the shadows slithered around his hips. Furthering his newfound desire and excitement.

Zarc kissed Yuya on the lips once again, this time asking for permission into Yuya's mouth. Yuya greedily accepted, opening his mouth, allowing Zarc to explore. Zarc's hands then slipped under Yuya's shirt, resisting upon and rubbing circles on Yuya's nipple causing the boy to cry out. Zarc too groaned at the cries, but especially at seeing his companion's submissiveness and red streaked face. Yuya continued to moan further and louder, burying his face into Zarc's shoulder as he felt a cold, slithery shadow, caress his member. He moaned, trembling in pleasure, as the shadow wrapped around his now erect member, rubbing slowly at his sensitive organ. Yuya's hips buckled upwards of their own accord, giving Yuya even more pleasure at feeling Zarc's own cock rub against his own, through their now tight clothing.

"Master!"

"Odd-Eyes!"

Both of them grunted in bliss.

He needed his master. Yuya held unto Zarc as he wrapped his legs around Zarcs waist, continuing to rub his member to Zarc's growing erect flesh with more fever. Eyes closed tight, Yuya moaned, at the sweet electricity and pleasure running through him. His hips bucking upwards, sending more waves of pleasure to them both.

Yuya continued to grind himself against Zarc's member, needing to feel more of his master. He cried out in joy, each time he felt their cocks touch against the other. Zarc was in no better shape, eyes closed and face red with ecstasy.

His clothing was too tight and restrictive against his heated, pulsating cock. Yuya desperately needed release. As if hearing his thoughts, the shadows penetrated between his legs, making Yuya scream in pure pleasure. In and out again they penetrated his insides.

It wasn't enough. Yuya wanted Zarc. He wanted, needed, his master inside him. For their bodies to join as one in perfect harmony as they had been before. Shadows, continued to trail lovingly against his body.

"Zarc. Zarc."

Hips grinding against the other one more time, both Zarc and Yuya let out moans, stopping to catch their breaths as both panted heavily.

Yuya had never felt such love, adoration, gentleness and pleasure before from any other person in his life. He briefly wondered just what would his brothers think of his new found actions. Starve Venom would no doubt tease him, with that mocking smirk of his, he had grown so fond of. Clear Wing would surely shout in joy for both his master and brother, while Dark Rebellion would smile gently with happiness. Yuya had no doubt they would accept it. He after all had always been the closest and been longest with Zarc.

Yuya could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he felt so blessed for having such a wonderful and caring master by his side.

He now understood. This must have been the same ecstasy his brother, Starve Venom, felt at the darkness within them. Their beloved Zarc, calling for them from deep within. Yuya felt almost foolish at having been so scared of and having resisted the darkness for so long.

Zarc was smiling as well in happiness as he looked fondly at his long time companion. Odd-Eyes too, had given him a pure and unselfish love. A being who understands and loves him unconditionally. A family to have and love.

Zarc hated to leave his precious dragons unsatisfied as he could still feel Odd-Eyes trembling beneath him, but just like Odd-Eyes he could feel they would soon be thrown back out to the real world.

Placing one final kiss on his precious Odd-Eyes lips, he stroked Yuya's head, moving his bangs that covered his forehead. Yuya simply lay there always leaning into his precious child's touch. Purring in content.

And just as they expected, there was a blinding flash of light, and they once again found themselves in the real world.

-()-

Sora and Edo found themselves dueling against a young man with an all too familiar face and the dragon they faced on the field caused their hearts to ache. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Yuya's ace monster.

"You bastard! Where the hell is Yuya?! Give him back!"

Zarc merely smirked.

"What are you talking about. 'Yuya' is right in front of you."

Sora gritted his teeth. "Stop playing games! Where is he?!"

"Yuya please if you can hear us..!"

Zarc simply closed his eyes and smirked further.

All of a sudden there was a bright blinding flash of light. Lowering their arms, their eyes widened at the sight before them. There in the very spot Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon had been, now stood their friend and ally.

"Yuya!" Yelled Edo and Sora in surprise. What was more surprising however, was Yuya's physical appearance. He had long pointed ears and a scaly tail. His skin had some scales on it and even wings sprouted from his back.

Not being able to help himself, Sora called out to his friend and wrapped his arms around his old teacher, not caring how he appeared, he was just glad his friend was okay.

Edo smiled at the scene. He too was glad that the boy who had opened his eyes to what Academia; to what he had been doing was wrong, seemed to be okay.

All this time they had been calling out to Yuya, hoping to stir Yuya's consciousness, which they believed had to have been within Zarc.

Letting go of Yuya from his embrace, Sora grabbed something from his pocket and dangled it in front of the young boy's face. Smiling wider he spoke, "Your pendulum, Yuya! I picked it up for you! Me and Edo both knew you would come back, teacher!"

During the whole exchange their comrade's face remained emotionless. It's as if there was no hint of recognition in his crimson eyes. There was simply no reaction from him.

"Yuya..?"

"Odd-Eyes."

At hearing his name, Yuya turned around and to the utter surprise of Sora and Edo, their friend bolted right into the arms of their enemy. Tail wrapping around Zarc's torso, Yuya embraced Zarc tightly, smiling. His smaller form leaning into Zarc's chest. Sora and Edo could hear him whispering under his breath that he loved Zarc and this time he would never let them be separated ever again.

"What are you doing Yuya?" Yelled Edo. "He's the enemy!"

"Yuya.." Whispered Sora.

"Snap out of it Yuya! He's the one who nearly brought the original dimension to ruin isn't he? Have you forgotten about why you came here?"

"Are you controlling him?! What the hell did you do to him!"

Zarc laughed. "I am not controlling my precious Odd-Eyes. Isn't that right?" He said looking fondly down at Yuya, petting his head. To the surprise of Edo and Sora, Yuya nodded, never letting go of the boy in front of him. He actually seemed to purr in delight at the gentle strokes he was receiving. "He simply opened his eyes to the truth."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

Smiling, Zarc looked up, a maniacal look in his eyes.

"The one you call Sakaki Yuya IS Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. He was and _is_ my loyal servant." Before a shocked Edo and Sora, their friend changed into the solid vision of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, before changing back again to their still smiling comrade, who held Zarc close.

"Even if that's true you have to fight him Yuya!" Yelled Edo. "Don't let yourself be caught in his snare! You resisted him this far!"

"Don't forget the sacrifice your father made!" Yelled Sora raising the pendulum for Yuya to see once again. "Don't you want to rescue Yuzu? She needs you! Our friends! Your family! Yuya!"

There was no response from the boy. He only nuzzled himself further into Zarc's embrace.

"Yuya…" Whispered Sora, tears starting to form in his eyes. Was his friend really lost to them?

Zarc burst into maniacal laughter.

"Ray that foolish girl. Did she honestly think she could tear Odd-Eyes away from me. I am his one and only! His _master_. He will always fight by my side!"

"Yes, master." Said Yuya bowing his head, seeming to agree wholeheartedly. He then placed light kiss on Zarc's cheek and finally looked up at his old friends with cold hard eyes that brightly glowed a crimson red. His eyes were fully narrowed at them. There was no hint of the warmth and kindness Sora and Edo had come to know.

"Zarc is the only one I need! I don't need anything else! I don't want anything else!" Yelled out Yuya with pure conviction, shadows starting to wrap around his being in a dark aura. "I am his. He is my master and no one will tear us apart again!"

It was at this point that Sora and Edo realized they had no choice, but to fight against their comrade and friend. Without Yuya on their side, they weren't sure they had a chance of winning. If Yuya had truly been consumed and fallen so far into the darkness, then what about the others? Perhaps it didn't matter in the end.

Tightening his eyes and fists Edo looked away "Dammit!" He yelled in anguish.

Sora too lowered his head, bangs hiding his eyes as fresh tears fell from his face, mourning the one who had shown him kindness and friendship. Of the one who showed him he could be more than just a soldier.

Was this truly the way things would end? If Yuya truly turned their back on them, then they might not have a choice, but to completely destroy him along with Zarc.

Without another word, Sora wiped the tears from his eyes as he and Edo prepared to continue their fight against the demon duelist, Zarc.

To fight against _Yuya._

 **A/N:** **I hope you guys enjoyed my fic! I was nervous writing it since this is the 1st fic I have literally written in years. So I hope I'm not too rusty and kept everyone in character. I just had to write my own version of the theory that the Yuu boys were Zarc's dragons.**

 **Also, this looks like the 1st Zarc/Yuya story ever. Lol. Wonder what their ship name would be. Odd-Eyes shipping, maybe? Idk.**

 **And I really hope that 'almost lemon' wasn't out of place and okay. Was my 1st time writing kiss scenes and well 'M' o/o**

 **Anyways, please let me know what you thought! :)**


End file.
